


Stuck Here With You (But Maybe By Choice)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Implied Sexual Content, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Nia Nal is sent to help her ex-boyfriend, Homelander, with a mission. Things don't go according to plan, or at least not according to her plan. And yet maybe they do.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Nia Nal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	Stuck Here With You (But Maybe By Choice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



“Really? There was no one else they could send to help with this?” 

John didn’t look at her when he spoke, but the glare was heard in his voice. Nia ignored it.

“It’s not like I asked for this,” she said. “Vought said they needed help, and the D.E.O. sent me. So here I am.”

“They do know we broke up?” This time, he turned his head to actually look her in the eyes.

Nia let a small smile spread across her face. “Did it occur to you that maybe I’m the only one still willing to work with you?”

John frowned. “And why would that be?”

Nia shrugged. “Maybe because I know that you aren’t as awful as you pretend to be. Maybe I know that deep down inside you’re still a scared little boy looking for love.”

John scoffed. “You know nothing about me.”

“Sure I don’t,” Nia said. She pointed ahead of her, to where they could see a crowd of scared people gathered in the streets. Somewhere inside the high-rise in front of them, a gunman was holding innocent people hostage. “Now are we going to do this or what?”

John tried to glare at her again, but it didn’t succeed this time. Instead, he moved closer and looped his arm around her waist.

“Fine,” he said, and they shot into the air.

\--

Nia rolled off him with a laugh. Her heart was still pounding, and they were both covered with sweat, but he was smiling at her in the way he used to do that made her breath catch and her insides quiver and made her want to just curl up in his arms forever.

“Just like old times, right?” she said, trying to keep it light.

His smile grew. “Is this why you wanted to come?”

She shrugged. “And what if it was?”

“I’d say maybe you should come back more often.”

Nia felt the laughter and joking between them die in an instant. “I’m not the one who told me to leave,” she said quietly.

John looked away from her. “You know I’m probably never going to apologize for that.”

“That’s up to you.”

She let her words hang in the air between them. He didn’t look at her. She wondered if she should get up, get dressed and just go. 

She made a move to do so, but fingers caught her wrist. She looked back in surprise. He was staring at her, the expression on his face intent.

“What if I want you to stay this time?”

“Tell me you do, and I’ll think about it.”

She thought he’d let go of her wrist, lie back in bed like he didn’t have a care in the world, maybe pick up his phone and pretend to be interested in something else. Just like he used to do when they were together and she wouldn’t give him exactly what he wanted.

Instead, the grip around her wrist grew just a little tighter.

“Stay with me, Nia.”

She studied his face. She wasn’t sure if it was a command or a question. She decided she didn’t care.

She settled back down beside him.

“Okay,” she said.

“Okay,” he said, but his fingers didn’t leave her wrist. 

She smiled.


End file.
